The unansweared quistions PPG parody
by keek n d
Summary: These are the funny unansweard quistions that come from YOU, that I, Bubbles shall answear by asking the villain of your choice! Parody!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so you all know HIM from PPG. He scares the HELL out of me. *not to mension that me and my friends consider me Bubbles, and HIM just so happends to stalk Bubbles* So, here is my one shot discriding how I feel he lives everyday life!_

Hello everyone. I'm Bubbles, but I'm going undercover to see how the supervillan HIM lives every day life! Im going to ask him quistions, and later at Chapter 2, he will answear YOUR quistions!

Me: Hello Mr. HIM"

HIM: hello...may I be of servace to you?"

Me: Me name is Kierra Smith. I'm doing a project, and I need to know how you live everyday life.

HIM: well, alright...but only since a pretty girl like you asked."

Me: (On inside) DX* (on outside) :D Thanks!

HIM: *leads me inside some odd wormhole that must be his 'house.

Me: So, HIM. I'd like to start off with how old are you?

HIM: never ask someone like me their age, Sweetheart.

Me: umm...sorry...So, You seem to be one of the powerpuff girls's villans. How does this make you feel?

HIM: Personally I just think it's fun to mess with them...But they have no sense of Humor. the only one who is fun to mess with anymore is Bubbles.

Me: well, your a creep! so...If I may ask, are you the father to the Rowdyruff boys, or is Mojo?

HIM: Yes I am!...But they have a tendancy to run when they see me...don't know why.

Me: Umm..thats...creepy...So...Are you a man or a woman.

HIM: *Gives bright smile*, Oh,...Good quistion .I'm both.

Me: *Fights urges to burst out laughing.*well...*Clears throught.* You heard it from the villain! I'm Bubbles utionium, as kierra Smith! *smilies.* so we are going to take a break for now.

HIM: what was this about being Bubbles?

Me: *ignores, and walks out.*

And quistions you want to ask HIM, or any other villain, I'll be right here for the next chapter!

_**Sorry if this chapter if not so funny, but of corse, I still need to know what people want to know about HIM. No mean reviews, If you don't like it, it' just a parody, I DO wright serious storys, so try them out before you judge. -Keek.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Haha, You guys r awesome. Thanks for the very nice reviews. And "Does HIM like Bubbles?" ..well, if you notice in all the episodes with HIM, he mostly tragetts Bubbles, ..and he is just a creep, so, I think so._

_PFT! Hey guys, I only got three reviews! I'm sad! ;'(...the people who did review r nice people, but how can I make this funny if nobody comments!_

_Buttercup: *cracks knuckles* I can 'reason' with them if you want me to, Bubbs._

_Me: Nevermind! 0.0_

_Blossom: Just get started, The people are waiting. _

_Now let me get started. XD_

Me: Welcome back everyone :D First we are gunna finish up with our creepy friend HIM!, then To our little Green Italian himself, Ace XD.

Me: So, HIM, My friend Jaisa wants to know if you were in choras, if you would be a saprono, or an alto?

HIM.: I'd be both...

Me: *mumbles* Thats not the only thing about you thats 'both'

HIM: Now whats this about being Bubbles?"

Me: Your creepy, you know that? Which is probably why Flaming Rose Girl asks 'What do you mean when you say 'It's only fun to mess with Bubbles?, and talk to her, and creep on her, and whatnot...so basicly, she wants to know why your such a creep! *Smilies innocently.

HIM: *Rises eyebrow.* what does that mean?

Me: Your main target seems to be Bubbles, now answear the quistion, you creepy child melester.

HIM: *stares wide eyed.* I meant she is more sensative, and gets more emotional, and she has more negative energy that I feed off of. You see, I am part demon, ...or whatever. So I gain power throught negative energy.

Me: *Sighs in relief* Do you _like _her?

HIM: *Grins* what do you think?"

Me: *Smilied akwardly.* Well thats all the time we have. Bye. *Runs out of HIM's house (Wormhole)*

Ace.

Me: So, Ace. How are you green?

Ace: whats it to ya, sweet cheeks? How's about you show me some respect first? *Grins wickedly*

Me: *Glares.* I'm seventeen. Your fourty. Just answear the quistion.

Ace: Well, bein green is my thing, ya know? Beain a leader an' all...and for da record, I'm 26.

Me: thats nice. So, IshiHatake23 wants to know if your still afriad of water. Are you?

Ace: Whats it to them?

Me: I don't know. Just answear.

Ace: *leans akwardly in his chair.* Pff. I ant never scared of nothin!

Me: *grins* what about those PowerPuff girls? *remembres last fight with the Gan Green Gang, and smilies*

Ace: *Acts all tough* Pfft. Kid, ask reasonable quistions.

Me: Because your scared of them..

Ace: NO!

Me: yes.

Ace: HELL NO!

Me: Umm...ya you kind of are...

Ace: whatever. you don't know what your saying...they are whimps.

Me: I wasn't so whimpy when I smacked snake into jail, now was it?

Ace: *gets wide eyed, and runs away*

Me: *smilies." Well, I've gotta go catch Ace, See ya next time! *flys off*


	3. Chapter 3

_Whats up you guys! XD, I loved seeing your quistions, they toatally made me lol. I'm glad you like it! well, this is for you guys!-Keek_

Me: WELCOME BACK! I'm Kierra, and Not Bubbles at all! And I'm here with the Jojo family!

Mojo: weclome to my home, were I live, because I take refuge here, and live here, for it is my obode, and I-"

Me: Please shut up! :D

All the RRB: *Laughs*

Me: here is a quistion from gopottorgo11. "If you and HIM are both the fathers of these boys, then who is the mom?

Mojo: *raises eyebrow* what is this nonsence?, we are both men!

Me: But HIM told me he was both!

Boomer: I think HIM is our mom, but he.,..or,..she, is more scary then Mojo..

Me: ...did you just say something smart!

Butch, and Brick: *laughs*

Me: I was just kidding. now, the same person also wants to know. *looks down at quistion, and blushes* umm, she wants to know if you like Bubbles.

Boomer: PT! what a dumb quistion!

Brick: Than why don't you answear it?"

Butch: ya!

Me: Blushes* I'll take that as a yes!

Boomer: HEY!

Me:*Ignores* next quistion is for Princess!

Mojo: Princess does not live here, therefore she is unable to speak, meaning you cannot ask a quistion to someone who does not-"

Me, and the RRB: SHUT UP!

Me: *Smilies* Now, I'm going to have my bodyguard who is NOT Buttercup, Bring Princess to the show!

*Buttercup who has a poorly made wig on shoves Princess into the livingroom, and uncovers her ducktaped mouth*

NOT Buttercup: Here she is, just keep her hands behind her back, she slaps. *casaully walks off.

Butch: Wasn't that Buttercup?

"Me: *smilies* Noooo ;D

Brick: But she-

Me: Now Princess, Flaming Rose Girl wants to know why your such an incinsiderate Brat!

Princess: *Lifts her eyebrow* huh, what is THAT suppose to mean?, ...hey, it's the RowdyRuff boys! ..Hi Boomer.

Me: *Kicks Princess under coffee table*

Princess: OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT!

Boomer: *laughs*

me: Just answear the quistion!

Princess: Well, it's those Powerpuffgirls...and BUTTERCUP OVER THERE!

Buttercup*shouts from across screen* :IM NOT BUTTERCUP! READ THE NAMETAG BITCH! IT SAYS IVY! I-VY!

Princess: and for god's sake, I know it's you Bubbles! For goodness sake, alls your doing is waering brown hair color spray, and grey eye contacts!

The RRB, and Mojo all glare

Me: *smilies* looks like we are all out of time, I'm NOT Bubbles :D and this has been 'The unansweared quistions of PPG!, and remember, I take all quistions! :)


End file.
